Sesshomaru's Frist love
by FufflyJustice
Summary: Well Kira's a 15 year old hanyou. On her travels with her mother they get attacked. Kira being the only survier ran as fast as she could to The Castle of the West. What will happen to Kira and who will she meet? Read the story to find out.


Well I might as well point out that Kira is a half demon. half dog half human.She has ice blue eyes and black hair. I just had to poing that out. Here's the story hope you like it.

* * *

I ran as fast as I could through the forest of the western lands. I stopped in a clearing. My eyes widened as I looked around. The way the castle looked in the moonlight was amazing. 

Just as I steeped into the grounds the demon that was chacing me attacked. "AHHHHHHH" I screamed in pain feeling my right sholder being periced by the demons claws.

I held my neckles up infront of it's face and said a few words. Ice came rushing out of my hand and the demon was pushed back. Quickly I got up and ran twords the gate. I heard the demon curse me.

I tripped over someone's foot. In fear I scrached and clawed my way though the person's grasp. "Shut your mouth or that demon will find us" A heavenly voice says to me. I do as I was told and stopped screaming.

I sniffed the air and found no sight of the demon's prense. "Who are you and why are you here" The voice asks me. I look up to find my self looking into the most beautiful eyes i've ever seen. His white hair sparckeled in the moon light. I noticed the cresent moon on his forhead and quickly got out of his reach. I stumbled to my feet and turned around.

"I am Lady Kira of the Eastern lands" I say bowing. "I was sent her for my father last wish before he died... on my way here my mother's carage was attacked and I was the only surviver. I am here to see the lord of this castle" I say looking at the boy. He smiles and says "Father is away on a meeting so i guess you have to wait for him to return"

I smile at the boy. "What is your name" I ask still smiling. "Sesshomaru" He says. I looked him over in the moon light. In his White Kimono he looked a little older then me. His fuffly tail blew in the wind. He noticed I was staring at it and said "you can touch it if you want" I jumpped with glee and ran over to him. "Oh it's so soft" I say rubbing it aganist my face.

Out of no where pain gose through my body. 'I forgot about my wound' I think as I lose control of my body causeing all my weight onto Sesshomaru. "Kira... Lady Kira are you ok?" He asks not knowing what to do. 'Am I ok... no I'm not ok... I hurts like hell' I think as the pain got worse. With my vision getting blurry and my hearing getting worse I am forced to close my eyes.

"Hold on I'll get you some medical help right away" Is the last thing I here from Sesshomaru. Then the darkness over comes me.

* * *

Nightmare 

The Eastern Castel was a blaze. I heard Screams from inside. "Mama is daddy going to be alright in there" I ask cluching my mother clothes tightly. "I'm sure he is fine dear" Mother says picking me up. I look into the fire noticing two figaures running twords us. It was my sister and father. I jumpped out of my mothers arms and ran twords them.

Just as they reached us the the castel colasped. "Daddy" I screamed running up to him. His black fur was covering my sister. I fell to my knees and cryed into my hands. "Kira please don't cough cry... I want you to go to the west and search for Lord Inutaishou cough Tell him that we were under attacked and the one's who attacked us are coming after his family next" With that Father closed his eyes.

End Nightmare

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat. "Daddy why did you have to leave me" I cried into my knees. "Lady Kira I see your finaly awake" A males voice said coming from the doorway. 

I looked up to see who it was. "My lord" I said bowing my head. Lord Inutaishou walked into the room with Sesshomaru behind him. I smiled at Sesshomaru. He smiled back. "So what happened to the Eastern Lands...and where is your father" Lord Inutaishou said looking at me.

Water felled my eyes. I hid under the covers of the bed I was on. I felt someone sit on the bed. The person pulled me over to them. "As I feared... Lord Santeso has been killed then" Lord Inutaishou said pullng the covers off of my. I was being hugged by Sesshomaru. Blushing slightly I turned to Lord Inutaishou "My father told me to tell you that the Dragon Demons were coming after your family next" I said and looked out the window.

* * *

Next Day 

'Last night was so... so werid' I thought as I sunk my head under the water. ":Sigh: so what am I to do... now that mother, father, and sister are gone I have no where to go... I'm all alone" A tear ran down my cheek. 'god I must stop crying... I-I am the heir of the Eastern Lands and I will shed tears no more' I sniffed and put some of the erbal remadies into my hair.

Rubbing it all in I soaked it in and rinsed. Getting out of the spring I grabbed my towel and rapped it around my body. I walked down the hall and entered the room givin to me the night before. It was a beautiful amber color. The bed made of some of the finest wood I'd ever seen. The sheets made of the best silk I've ever touched. The room itslef smelled of maple and roses.

It made me think of Sesshomaru... 'WAIT! Did i just think that... no way me think of Sesshomaru... I mean i've just met him and... Oh Kami am I blushing.' I looked in to the mirror. 'Kami why are you so curel to me' I kicked myslef mentaly. The fact that I was blushing scared me enough. But who I was blushing at just seemed wrong.

Getting up and forgetting that had ever happened I walked over to the dresser and opened it up. I gasped at the fine silks. I pulled out a bright orange kimono and put it aganst me. Looking into the mirror I thought the color was beautiful. The kimono itslef didn't go with me though. I got to work on fixing it up.

Two hours passed when I finally got done. Putting it on I looked into the mirror. It was perfect. The shirt itslef was right above my stomach. The sleves now alittle above my elbows and the skirt were now pants. "perfect" I said happily sitting in the chair grabbing the brush. as i burshed my hair I sang the song I heard from my older sister sang to me

* * *

SONG: 

Turning in, what else am I?  
Through your game what else I'm doing.  
Pondering a world of hope.  
Watching the flying doves.  
But, say farewell to faith  
And tomorrow's dream of life  
'Cause merely today is  
The day that I will die.

So don't forget me  
If we don't make it,  
'Cause I'm so scared.  
Standing naked.

Maybe one day I'll figure out  
What is going on inside.  
My kind grows so angry.  
Sometimes feels good to cry.  
And, can you feel the void between us?  
I guess I'm the one to blame for this.  
Maybe one day we'll meet again,  
Losing our self in the seas.

The sea is left.

Don't forget me  
If we don't make it,  
'Cause I'm so scared.  
Standing naked.

And I can't feel the pain  
Of this world and want to  
Become as wide as  
The shy and forest.

Just one last caress  
Of a Pacific.  
We can be one tonight  
Through the pain and the fight.

Turning inward 'cause of you.  
Sometimes the ones we heal  
Are piled up of the rest.  
Two words unable to mesh.  
So let your face devour our dead skin  
Leaving us fresh and free from old sin.  
Maybe we'll have one last caress  
Like it will be our last breath, so -

Don't forget me  
If we don't make it,  
'Cause I'm so scared.  
Standing naked.

And I can't feel the pain  
Of this world and want to  
Become as wide as  
The shy and forest.

Just one last caress  
Of a Pacific.  
We can be one tonight  
Through the pain and this fright.

End Song

* * *

"That was amazing" I heard from the door way and turned to face Sesshomaru. I blushed not nowing he was there and turned around. 'stop blushing now!' I thought and placed the bursh on the desk. "T-thankyou Seshomaru... my sister thaught it to me" I said holding back tears. Sesshomaru walked in and kneeled next to me. "you can cry I won't tell a soul" he wispered and my head slammed into his sholder. 

"I'm no ready to be Lady of the lands yet... I want this all to be a bad dream Sesshy" I said and cried into his shoulder.Not knowing Sesshomaru was smiling at the little pet name I gave him. after about ten minates I had stoped crying and was walking down the hall with Sesshomaru next to me. "Hey Sesshomaru" I looked at him. He looked at me and asked "What is it M'Lady". He smiled and I hit him playfully "Don't call me that Kira is fine" I said and ran dwon the hall.

"So what do you do for fun?" I asked and sat down. After running out side Sesshy jumped me and we ended under a maple tree. "Well... I like to run through the forest in my free time... then I train at my secret spot" He said getting up. He was wearing a Purple/white shirt tucked into purple pants. I watched his hair in the wind. I looked into his eyes and he smiled.

We ran for an hour untill we got to a waterfall/spring. As I looked around I noticed weapons in a little cave behind the waterfall. I walked over to the cave and took out a katana. "Oh I love this" I said looking at the weapon. The blade was an icy blue and the handle was sliver. The sheth was a dark blue. "You can keep it if you beat me in a spar" Sesshomaru said grabbing a sword.

We walked to a little clearing next to the springs. "I won't go easy on you" I yelled from the far side. He smiled and we charged each other. I ran up to him and swung my blade. he blocked and used his claws to cut my shirt. I stepped back and cried out "oh i worked so hard on this shirt". He laughed and I swung my sword at him. I cut his shirt near the stomach.

We laughed and swung blades at each other for another ten minates when I didn't see him swing at me and he cut my arm. I wimpered in pain and started to lick the blood away.

_you know you want more blood_

'No I don't'

_you can't control me forever_

'Who are you?'

_your inner demon_

'I can to control you'

_Not now you cant!_

Before I even knew what hit me my Demon took over. "hey Kira are you all right?" Sesshomaru asked walking over to me. My demon didn't say anything just keep it's head down. "Kira?" Sesshomaru walked over to my demon and placed his hand on it's shoulder. It began to laugh. Looking up Sesshomaru was puzzled and askd "Kira why are your eyes red... and why do you have blue strips on your cheeks". My demon just keep laughing and it brought it's claws up and slashed Sesshomaru.

I opened my eyes with a pounding headach. "Augh my head" I said and looked around. I was still in the forest and once that kicked in I remembered my demon and looked around for Sesshomaru. I gasped in horror as I looked at the sleeping Demon. Tears filled my eyes as I ran over to him. "Oh Kami what did I do?" I yelled as I began to clean his wounds. I was just finishing up when I felt a hand on my back.

"Thank you Kira" Sesshomaru said putting his arms around me. Tears falling onto his shirt I hugged him back. "I'm so sorry... I-I couldn't control it" He nodded and I stood up. Picking him up and placing him on my back I ran twords the castle.

* * *

Well what you think... could it use work... I don't know thats why I'm asking XD. Well please tell me. Inuluver 


End file.
